A Reason to Hope
by Dream Ablaze
Summary: Takari, oneshot. TK reflects on his motivations and reasons for fighting... which all come down to a certain brunette. I might add another chapter...? Let me know what you think. Please R&R, it's my first fic :D


**So this is my first fanfic. I hope you like it. n-n It might be a little corny at times, so if you have a big problem with Corniness I suggest you stop reading… NOW! x3 If you don't, then by all means go ahead. ;D**

* * *

The day in Odaiba was warm, the sun shining its rays of light down on the face of the world. Carefree children ran together, playing; the only thoughts plaguing their minds were of the game they were involved in (and possibly lunch, wondering about the probability of their parents offering them extra cookies or forgetting the lettuce in their sandwiches). Birds sang, content with their seats atop the beautiful blossoming trees, the multi-colored flowers stunning in their full glory, stretching to try and touch the face of the sun with their fragile petals. The water, in the distance, was sprinkled with glittering patches of light, twinkling on the slight waves that rocked up and down as they traveled the stretch of sea. Everywhere, people of all ages were outside, welcoming the bright day, with smiles and resounding laughter. After all, who could be stuck at home on a day like this, so full of light and happiness?

The answer was one Takeru Takaishi, trapped inside his small bedroom in the apartment he shared with his mother and his small Digimon partner, Patamon – both gone for the time being. His mother was missing on account of a date she had with a random old rich man – a date, that TK knew, would sickeningly last until the late hours of the night, or possibly until the next afternoon, if she really liked him. But that was never an issue for his mother, was it? – the question of liking a man. If he had enough money, he was acceptable. It made TK want to puke.

And what of Patamon, his loyal companion, aiding him until the end of time? Well, he was out, like most of the others, enjoying the sunshine. Probably flying somewhere, higher than humans could recognize he was not a bird. Not that TK could blame him. In fact, it was the human who had insisted Patamon go outside.

TK sighed. He should be out with his friends, at the beach or in the park. Davis had called him, telling him to meet them there in the park and they'd decide what to do from there. He had said he would be there, but now he wasn't certain he would even leave the house today. Sure, he wanted to see his friends. Davis was his best friend, after all, even if they did have a standing rivalry. Yolei was always fun to be with, especially seeing how quickly she went bezerk. Cody was quiet, but stable, and TK could always rely on him to anchor the rest of the group. Ken, the sensitive, smart one, always held insights TK never had thought of.

And then there was Kari, sweet Kari, his other best friend. The girl he had known nearly all his life, who had accompanied him through the hardest adventures in the Digital World when they were eight, and through all of them just recently. She was the bearer of light, and, although it was disturbingly more corny than anything he'd like to think, could bring light to the hearts of others with just her small, pure smile. It was her he wanted to see most of all, and yet her he could not face. She was the reason he had to remain at home today.

TK was an intelligent person; he knew that his heart should never reign over his head, and, in most cases, had been able to keep his emotions in check. With Kari, it was different. A glance from her claret eyes was enough to drive him crazy. He wanted to run, scream, shout, every time she even looked his way. But as the dependable, loyal guy in the group, he could do none of these things. They'd all think he was crazy.

Days like this were the worst for him. Sunny days, which illuminated the world – just like Kari. Of course, the sun's light could never compare to Kari's sweet radiance. She shone brighter and more purely than any star in the universe. Her pale pink glow was what made others happy; without her, the world would be in darkness. But none would suffer as much as TK, whose crest was dependant on hers. Her light gave him a reason to hope.

He could not lose her, which was why he had always done so much to protect her. He would not let any creature harm her without going through him first. When she had been taken to the Dark Ocean, he had been in a state of panic, drowning in fear as much as she was in darkness. After all, fear was the opposite of his crest, as darkness was to hers. Hope was knowing that you could go on, no matter what the obstacles were. Fear was having doubt in your mind that you could accomplish whatever you wanted.

He had been so afraid of losing her, of never seeing her again. He couldn't remember another time he had been so scared, so full of despair. But he had remembered himself through the fear, and believed in himself and in Kari. His hope had kept him going, even though it was her light that had pierced through the boundary that separated the two worlds.

Crystal blue eyes stared out the window at the light-filled world. He could see Kari, not her physical form, but her spiritual. Her light shone upon the world and made it brighter, with days such as this one. Even though days like this were torture, they also made his heart elated. As long as there was light in the world, there would be Kari. And as long as there was Kari, he would be happy.

He would have given anything for her to return his love, but he didn't want to make her sad. He knew that if she didn't feel the same way he did, admitting he loved her would only hurt her. She cared more about the feelings of others than her own, and would only be worried about him. He couldn't risk her unhappiness, so he remained silent. After all, he was happy if she was. Of course he got jealous when she cast her smile in Davis's direction. He was only human, after all. If Kari and Davis started dating, TK would be devastated at first. But if it was Davis who made her happy, then, eventually, TK would become happy again. As long as his Angel of Light was smiling, his heart would be full of radiance.

TK smiled at this and stood from his desk chair. At having finished his reflections on this note, he knew that he couldn't stay locked up in his house any longer. Even if Davis acted as if he and Kari were married, TK still had to see her. If she was happy, he would be too.

Grabbing his hat, he shoved it atop his head, and hurried into the kitchen to throw a piece of bread in the toaster. Waiting impatiently for it to toast, he tapped his foot against the tile floor. Almost imitating this was a knock at the door. Startled, TK went to open it.

Standing at his apartment door were his friends, their Digimon included.

"Hey, TS!" Davis grinned. "How come you didn't show up at the park?"

TK blinked. "I was just on my way," he said. "How come you all showed up here?"

Yolei sighed. "I said we should wait a little longer. The walk up here isn't really fun. But they were all worried about you, especially Kari. But you know how she is!" She shook her head.

TK shifted his gaze slightly nervously to Kari, who looked at him with her deep ruby eyes. She smiled, almost apologetically. "I thought something might have happened to you. I'm glad you're okay."

Her smile made his heart soar with happiness. "Don't worry about me," he said. After all, that was his job: to worry about her. "I'll be okay as long as I have you." There was an awkward silence, and TK finished lamely: "Guys. You guys. All of you."

Davis hadn't noticed his slip-up. "Yeah, I'm a pretty good friend, aren't I?" He invited himself into the apartment and slung his arm over TK's shoulders. "Got anything to eat?"

Demiveemon, in Davis's other arm, nodded. "I'm starved!"

Yolei crossed her arms. "DAVIS! I thought we were going to the park! Not mooching off TK!"

"But I'm hungry!" whined Davis. "Isn't anyone else?"

Everyone shook their heads.

TK retreated to the kitchen. "Here, Davis, you can have my toast if you wa-"

"Thanks!" Davis snatched the toast from his hands and wolfed it down in one bite. Demiveemon sighed. "I wanted some!"

"Don't worry, I'll get you ice cream in the park. Or TK will," Davis whispered, though it was audible to the blond boy. "Come on! Race you guys to the park! Last one there's a rotten Digiegg!"

Cody rolled his eyes. "What a clever play on words." But he followed the others nonetheless. Gatomon jumped down from her partner's arms and took off, after giving Kari a knowing smirk. She was the only one left, fidgeting with her digital camera nervously.

TK had to put his shoes on still. Not realizing Kari was still standing right outside the apartment, he pulled them on and stood up. Surprised at seeing her still there, he blinked several times. She still wore the same smile on her face. "Sorry for startling you."

He shook his head. "Don't worry about it," he said, stepping outside and locking the door, face red. "You didn't have to wait for me, you know."

"I know," she said, as they started to walk towards the park. "But… I wanted to."

"You do realize that you could be plagued as the rotten Digiegg forever in Davis's book," TK said.

She shrugged, smiling. "I figured that if I was, he'd be a lot less quick to bring it up than if you were." She took a deep breath. "How come you were late today? You were okay, right? Did anything happen?"

He nodded, looking down at her. "Really, I'm fine. Nothing happened. Why?"

She shook her head. "It just seemed unlike you. I was worried."

"I told you, you don't have to worry about me…"

She looked down, not meeting his eyes. TK didn't know if he was imagining it or not, but he could have sworn he saw a slight pinkness touch her cheeks. "I know. But I can't help it. TK, I, um, I – "

"Hey! Kari! TP!" Davis's voice interrupted.

TK could have killed him. What had Kari been about to say? Why did Davis have to ruin this? Now he would never know. Was he just being presumptuous, or insane, or had she just been about to admit her feelings to him? He wasn't even sure if she had feelings for him that went beyond friendship. What had she been saying?

Davis came running up and stopped as he reached them. "I came all the way back here to make sure neither one of you would be rotten Digieggs alone! After all, how would it look if my best friend or my girl was a rotten Digiegg?"

Neither of them answered. Davis looked between them. "What? Did I miss something?"

There was no answer.

"Did I… interrupt anything?" Davis smirked. He knew TK liked Kari, but he didn't know the full extremeness of his feelings. He also believed Kari only had eyes for him.

"…No, of course not, Davis," TK finally said.

"Okay. Then come on, Kari!" Davis grabbed Kari's hand and went running off towards the park.

Face still flushed red, TK watched them run off together. But he didn't feel sad, at seeing Davis with Kari. He heard her giggle, and he couldn't help but smile.

"See you there, TK!" she called. "Don't take too long – I might start worrying again!"

"Okay!" he replied.

Was it plausible that she had feelings for TK? He hadn't thought it possible: she was too good for him. But maybe she felt the same way as he did about her. Was that too much to wish for?

No, he realized. It wasn't too much to want. Nothing was. Not when he possessed the crest of hope. He of all people knew that nothing was impossible. He just had to believe in himself, and his hope would prevail. He knew that if he relied on himself enough, he could do anything. He just had to hope.

Because as long as she was around, her light was. It illuminated the earth, the universe, taking time to bathe even the simplest little things in its rich glow. He walked towards the park, in a path of light. Her light was so serene, so beautiful, so pure. It gave reason for him to hope, just as she gave him reason to fight. He fought to protect her; he would die to protect her. Just so her light would keep on shining. Her light, eternal as his love for her. Neither would ever die, neither would cease to exist. Even in the darkest times, her light would be there. And as long as it was shining, his hope would be there too.

EL FIN.

* * *

**I don't know if anyone will like it… x-x; It was my first fanfic ever though, if that makes you feel any better? Sorry if you didn't like it for any reason. D: Please R&R, even flamers, just try and be coherent, please. Criticism is always good. Er, the constructive sort, of course. Not something like "OMGZZZ I H8 TK AND KARI U SHUD DIIIEEEEE!1eleven"**


End file.
